Idiots' Guide to Falling in Love
by axhLii
Summary: Oneshot. Mikan finally finds out about her feelings through the use of a book...and at the end...someone feels the same way as well.


**Idiots' Guide to Falling in Love**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The story will be in Mikan's point of view, okay? So please, bear with me. And if you're wondering what's happened to my other fic, I think I'll stop it. I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA how on earth Natsume's going to drive everyone crazy. Those in bold letters are what the book says about the "signs." Sorry. I am having a writer's blcok, so I think I'll have to be writing oneshots for now. Ja! And by the way, The title of the Fic is also the title of the book. :)**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Okay. I'm reading a very thin book actually. Anna and Nonoko gave it to me as a Christmas present. I admit, I do NOT like it, but hey, I'd be a horrible friend if I told them that AND besides, it's worth readign since I have nothing to do right now and I'm bored to death. So, here it goes. I'm sat here comfortably under the Sakura tree, with a cold winter breeze sweeping by me. I'm alone. I think. Well, anyway...

_**This book will tell you only 10 signs. Yep, Just 10.**_

**First sign, you have changed a lot since you've met that person.**

Hmm...yeah right...since when did I change? I mean, well, physically, yes. I think it was him who changed. Not me. Nope, Absolutely NOT.

**.o.O.o.**

**You get a funny feeling somewhere in your chest whenever you get close contact.**

Yeah right. What? There's nothing here. I just get all fuzzed up whenever we're close or when he snuggles close to me. Well, not exactly SNUGGLE 'coz that would be D-I-S gusting! And if by "funny feeling" you mean an angry feeling? Well yeah, I'll have to agree with that.

**.o.O.o.**

**You frequently quarrel about completely CHILDISH things and always end up in big fights that last for about a minute.**

Yeah. SOO TRUE. Last night, he came into my bedroom and, well, he saw me wearing NIGHTCLOTHES and he said it was no big deal and I said it was and he said no it wasn't and I said it was and he...well...he just shut up...and I really don't get it...but the enxt minute he was saying my name...and then I got this funny feeling in my chest again and I feel myself change...wait...did I REALLY just THINK THAT??

**.o.O.o.**

**He tortures you, you torture him.**

Yup. And that's in a LITERAL sense. He burns my hair, I taunt him. It's like a circle now. We're quite used to that. He bumps me, I bump him. He taunts me, I taunt him. Simple.

**.o.O.o.**

**He's different when you two are alone.**

I don't think that's fully true. I know he's different whenever we tortire each other and when we quarrel and we we get close...I think he's like that with everybody...is he?

**.o.O.o.**

**Both of you are alone when numbers 2-4 happen. And you two are ALWAYS alone at a SINGLE place.**

Uh-oh...I wanna stop reading this book now! But...wait...ACK! _Glue_?! Oh, there's a note:

_"Read it, baka. You need to. OR ELSE."_

I swallowed real hard at the note. I knew who wrote it, and I just followed what the note said. Knowing Hotaru she must have someone spying on me right now.

**.o.O.o.**

**You feel contented with that person even if you barely talk. Just being with him makes you happy. Uniquely happy.**

Uniquely happy? With him? I dunno 'bout that...I mean, I change when I'm around him and I feel something in my chest when we taunt each other and when we quarrel, but I mean, other than that, everything's fine...nothing _unique..._**(A.N.Seriously. Mikan is too...dense!)**

**.o.O.o.**

**You smile directly into his eyes. And he looks away.**

Funny. Natsume _does_ look away, but he says it's because my smile is too blinding and very irritating. I fight back, of course.

**.o.O.o.**

**He always rushes to your aid.**

HE DOES! Oh My GOSH! I REALLY _REALLY_ wanna stop reading...

Oh no...

Oh no...

It's the 10th sign...

I turn the pages slowly and find...

_NOTHING!_

What's the tenth sign??

How am I supposed to know about what I feel for Natsume?

And then, at the very last page of the book was a sentence that nearly made my heart fail. It was THE MOST true sign.

**.o.O.o.**

**You have been thinking about ONE PERSON when nobody even told you to think about him. There was only ONE person on your mind the whole time you were reading this.**

I wanna..faint..

But wait...I HAVE to face this...After all, I AM 16 now..But i have to say this aloud...my mind's going ballistic...I can't think straight...

**.o.O.O.o.**

**That night, 11:36 p.m.**

**Mikan's room**

**.o.O.O.o.**

I CAN'T SLEEP! I'm crying right now, just to let you know. I'm confused. How could I NOT have seen this coming?

I have to say this aloud. Nobody's here to hear me, right? I really have to speak my mind...So here I am, sat at the edge of my bed, facing the moonlit floor of my special-star room. I look up at the sky and stare at the full bright moon, a thousands of scenes came flashing through my mind's eye as I passively gazed at the shining stars embedded in the navy blue sky...and that's when I started, talking to no one in particular...

"We've known each other for 6 years now, Natsume. You may think it's been too long..But, I'm sorry...I don't know what to do or what to say...I'm so confused. Remember when we were 10? The Dodgeball...the play...the Alice Festival's ball night? yeah. I remember. The first time you said my name was still so clear in my memory. I can still hear your voice saying my name. Remeber when we were 12? The Christmas ball? When we danced alone in the Northern Forest, in front of Mr. Bear's cabin? And...

Remember the eve of New Year last year? You kissed me...and I didn't know what I felt at that time, but now I know...I was happy...no, that was an understatement. I was elated. No, ecstatic. No, crazy. No...no! No word is enough to say what I felt...and now...I'm finally going to make it clear...

_**I love you, Natsume Hyuuga. I love you.**_"

Whew. Glad to have that off my chest!

But another surprise came..this one is enough to KILL me...

**.O.Normal point of view, Mikan's thoughts narrating.O.**

"Took you long enough," said a sly voice that emitted from the tree infront of my terrace. I knew whose voice that was...

"Na-"

"I love you too idiot."

I just watched the figure at the tree come walking towards me in my bed. I closed my eyes a a splash of crimson appeared before my thoughts, hindering every tiny thing that would come it's way...And everything was gone...I was numb..and all that I felt was a pair of lips kiss me tenderly. Possesive yet gentle, fierce but benign. Yeah, I know it's quite mpossible...but he kissed with an ownership, but he gave me enough time to register the scene...

And before I knew it, I was kissing back...

**.o.O.o.**

**Ne! Tell me you like it!!**

**Ja!**

**ashLi.**


End file.
